


True story

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: "I'm a straight guy, who happens to be in love with his best male friend." Based on a true story from an article. Taito, Taiyama





	True story

**Author's Note:**

> The article I based this off of is long lost, mainly because ffn doesn't allow links -.-

My name’s Yagami Taichi and I’m straight. I’m also in love with my best friend, who happens to be a guy, like me. This might seem contradictory, but let me try to explain; I’ve only ever dated girls, I find them attractive, and I’ve never thought about or looked at a guy in a romantic way.

Ishida Yamato is my best friend and we’ve known each other for about eight years, now. We met when we were twelve and I just turned 20, he’s still 19, but his birthday’s coming up later on in the year. Anyway, I digress. Basically, I never actually thought about Yamato in a romantic way until I started thinking about him in a romantic way and realised that I was already in love.

We graduated from high school and moved in together near our new university. We study different subjects and have different hobbies, but we still get to spend lots of time with each other and share other interests.

Last winter I caught a bug and was sick for most of the winter holiday. Yamato took care of me during that time. He was great. He cooked all of my favourites (and I have many), stayed home watching movies with me on Friday nights, changed my sheets for me almost daily (because I sweated so much at night), and just generally took care of me and rubbed my back to make me feel better.

That’s when I found myself thinking about him more and more. I would miss him terribly when he was out getting groceries or something. I would replay some of our past conversations in my head, to keep me company. I was always excited to see him when he returned and I would make it my mission to make him laugh as often as possible and I was happy when he was happy. Thus, what should have been probably the most horrible holiday of my life, turned out to be one of the best of my life.

By the time I got better we only had a few more days until classes resumed, but neither of us minded how we’d spent our holiday – the important thing was that we’d spent it together.

The first time that I thought about Yamato in a romantic way was a few months later, in spring. Classes had just finished for the day and I was stuffing my things into my bag, eager to get home and see Yama. That’s when I heard a girl from my class talking to one of her friends.

“What’s the hurry, Aiko? A bit anxious to see the boyfriend, are we?”

I looked over at the two girls, to see one blushing, whilst stuffing her bag at a speed to match mine.

“Maybe...” She said, zipping up and dashing out of the class, followed by her laughing friend.

That short little exchange had got me thinking – I was acting just like that Aiko-girl. Did that mean that I liked Yamato? No. I loved him. I had to stop for a moment to process that thought, but, to my surprise, I _wasn’t_ surprised. It was like I’d known it all along. It honestly did not come as a shock.

_I was in love with my best friend._

That thought made my face split into the largest grin I’d ever had. I finished packing my bag and ran home.

Yamato was in the kitchen when I burst through the door. I surprised him a little by barging in like that, but I was just so excited about my epiphany.

“Welcome back.” He smiled at me, before turning back to the stove that he was cooking at.

I put my bag down and made my way over to the kitchen table and sat at one of the chairs, panting from my run.

Yamato turned off the stove, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with cold water, and brought it to the table. He sat opposite me and pushed the glass over to my side of the table.

“Why were you in such a hurry?” His tone was laced with amusement, but I couldn’t answer – my mouth had suddenly gone dry. Instead, I took the glass he offered me and chugged the whole thing down in one go.

When I looked up again, the amusement was replaced with concern. Yamato cocked his head to the side, studying me. “What’s wrong? Are you still sick?” I shook my head and he frowned a bit.

I couldn’t tell him. I had been so ecstatic earlier, fully intent on telling him, but now that I was face-to-face with him, I couldn’t bring myself to say those words. So I just stared at him.

The sun burst through the window behind me, lighting up Yamato’s pale features. His blue eyes turned a shade lighter and his golden hair seemed to glow.

He smiled softly and I almost melted at the sight.

He reached over to place a hand gently over my own, “Just tell me when you’re ready, ok?” I nodded dumbly and, still smiling, he nodded back lightly, before getting up and going back to the cupboards to get plates and utensils out.

“Yamato?” He turned, giving me all of his attention. The sun was still playing on his face, making his features all-the-more softer. I stood from my chair and made my way over to him, staring into his beautiful eyes. He didn’t move back, nor flinch, nor give any indication that he was uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and let my gaze fall to the floor. “I think I’m in love with you.”

My statement was met by silence and I chanced an upward glance. He was confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked when our gazes locked.

“I mean what I said: I’m in love with you.”

His eyes were searching mine, but apparently he wasn’t finding what he was looking for. “I still don’t get it. What does that mean, exactly?”

I sighed and took his hand lightly in mine, leading him back to the table. I made him sit back in his chair and I kneeled in front of him. “I know it doesn’t make much sense, but I’ve been in love with you for quite a while now. I think it started during the break, when you were taking care of me. I didn’t really realise it until today, but if what I’m feeling for you isn’t love, then I don’t know what is.”

Yamato’s blue eyes still looked uncertain, but I took it as a good sign that he wasn’t running away or yelling at me. He was clearly searching himself for something, as his eyes kept flicking from one patch of space to another. Finally they settled on me and he looked lost, “I’ve never been in love. I have no idea what it should feel like. How do you know?”

I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh. It would be difficult to explain... But. I looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth to try my best at explaining.

“I miss you when you’re away.”

“I miss you, too.”

“I think about you almost all the time.”

“I think about you a lot.”

“I really look forward to seeing you after classes.”

“Me, too.”

“I don’t want to part from you for too long.”

“Neither do I.”

“It’s not a lot to go on, but it’s the little things and I don’t know how to explain it better than that.”

“Well then,” Yamato smiled, “I guess I think I might love you, too.”

I returned his smile, standing and pulling him up by the hand and into my chest. He buried his face into my shoulder and I just held him, breathing in his scent.

“Yama?” He made a small noise of acknowledgement, “do you want to go out with me?”

He pulled back to blink at me. “Like on a date?” He blushed adorably and I smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face.

“Yes, I’m asking you out on a date, Ishida Yamato.”

He gave me an embarrassed smile, before stepping in and dropping his head back onto my shoulder. “Okay.”

Overjoyed, I gave him a big squeeze, making him laugh out. I also let out a laugh of pure relief. We both separated and smiled at each other, before Yamato moved back to his earlier task of setting the table. My stomach gave a huge rumble and, chuckling, I helped him bring the food to the table.

The rest of the evening passed by like any other evening, except with more closeness.

I really wanted to kiss him, but figured that I’d be a gentleman and wait until after our first date – it’s only appropriate.


End file.
